Home
by Slush14
Summary: Katy shifts to a new town with a heavy past she cannot forget and meets the Black family . All human.
1. Chapter 1

The first time he hit me was when I was twelve. I had been pestering him about Christmas. It was our forth Christmas without mum. We hadn't celebrated any festivals since she'd passed and I wanted to live again. I was twelve. I had grown tired of watching all my friends celebrate Christmas like I would've have if my mother was alive. He hadn't acknowledged my existence after mum died. It was like he was there but not really. Physically but not mentally. Gran took care of me most of the time but that year she went away too. I was alone. I kept trying to talk to him make conversation but it was like the harder I tried, the angrier he got. When I mentioned Christmas like any tweleve year old would he snapped. He shot of his chair and striked me across the cheek. Hard. My lips starterd quivering and I was shaking.

Now, when I think about those moments, it's like they are engraved in my brain. I want to forget but i cant. I can remember the pain of his belts when they cut through my skin. He only got worse. He started hitting me regularly. It was his release. By the time I was sixteen I had enough scars for a hundred lifetime. Some were visible. But the ones which hurt the most you couldn't see. No one could. One look at me and you would never believe.

So My name is Katy and this is my story. My past, a past you would never want and my present, a present any girl would kill for.


	2. Apparently

I took a deep breath. It didn't help. I mean, I don't think taking Any amount of breathes would help me. This "aunt" of mine had to wait for my father to ldie and then decided to contact me. Apparently she "didn't even know I exsisted" If that isn't heartwarming then I don't know what is. After my father died I thought I was free. Free from all of it. I would get my Fresh start away from the demons that haunted me. Until I got a call from a lady who was apprently my fathers only sibling. I was skeptical at first for gran had never mentioned Her when she was alive and I didn't have any clue about my mysterious aunt.

So she called me explained to me that she had had a row with my fathe and cut off all relations with her family. She Sent me pictures of her and gran and father. There was a pi tire with mum too, with her arms around my mum and them making faces at the camera. She said she was mums best friend at some point of time.

And then my dear aunt Jude dropped the bomb of being my godmother, without knowing I exsisted. She said that mum and her had a pact that they would be each others first bones godmothers.

Apparently my if she knew "there was a me" ( Herr words not mine.) she would've come sooner.

But know that she knew. After child service called her. She was my closest relative after all and the inky relative too.

She said I was "her responsibility". I asked her to bug off. She reminded me that either it was her or foster csre

I was doomed.

I said yes, One question prominent in my mind all along

what if she was like my father?

I walked into the huge flat in New York. It was clear she wasn't low on money. I clutched my rues I to my chest and walked into the elevator. My suitcase was being bought up her really stiff driver.i don't think he knew how to do anything but nod. The Elevator opened into the 13 floor. Brit-the driver- knocked on the door on the extreme right of the corridor. The door opened and my heart stopped

 **Hey! Please review :D**

 **I will post a longer chapter for the next update. This is my first time at writin this and I'm sorry if there is something wrong with it. But please review and tell me your views!**


	3. PS :- All hot guys are jerks

Standing in front of me, was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. Yes, _beautiful._ No other word would or could do justice to the boy standing in front of me. Chiseled jaw line, high cheekbones and _oh my god,_ his eyes, green and so difficult to look away from.

I thought I was dreaming or something because one, guys just weren't this hot, it was inhuman and two, even if they were, _I_ never cared.

But obviously, like the great someone said, nothing's perfect.

He opened his mouth and boom.

"Are you going to go on with that stare fest or do you actually have something worthwhile to say?" His tone was bored and instantly my cheeks coloured and embarrassment washed over me.

"No I just-... I wasn't-" I stuttered and then cleared my throat. God. Why was I acting like such a freak?

"My aunt lives here I think. Um, lily Swartz?"

"Lily told me you were 17. Shame, I thought I might actually have a hot summer to remember with a hot Californian chick." He said in the same tone.

What. A. Jerk.

"I am seventeen. And no "chick" with the right mind would waste her summer with _you_." I said, using my fingers to quote the word _chick_

 _"_ Oh baby, you'd be surprised." He said with an arrogant smirk on his face which made me want to tear his his head off.

"Whatever. Get off my face and tell me where lily is." I said. I went going to call her auntie or whatever. It didn't seem right because it was literally the first time I'd be seeing her.

"She's gone out." He says and swaggers back into the house like he owns the place. Oh wait. Does he? Lily mentioned any children of her own.

"Whoever are you?" I ask as I walk inside. Wow this place is huge and lavish. After my mothers death, my father became a drunkard and he stopped working. The only money which came was from his occasional wins at gambling, which wasnt much. I started working when I was 14 without telling him and saving up on my own. I couldn't starve to death everyday.

"Your next door neighbour. Lily lets me hang here and she didn't want you to be alone when you arrived so she asked me to be here. I was pretty excited, but you turned out to be a kid." He _hmphed._

I was just about to ask him leave, when the door opened and lily stepped in, looked at me with a sad smile and said

"Oh Katy, you look just like your mother."


End file.
